<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Bargin by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072410">A Hard Bargin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/M, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale Really doesn't want you to buy his book, so he distracts you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Bargin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You found the bookshop by accident. After half an hour of poking around the shop you make your way to the front. The owner is a charming man who seems to be utterly against you making your purchase.</p>
<p>To your surprise, he asks you if you’d like a cup of tea.</p>
<p>He flirts with you as you chat and you find yourself wondering why a man such as him would be interested in you. You’re certainly not the type you’d assumed he’d have and he’s older than you by at least fifteen years.</p>
<p>But still, you find there is a stirring in your belly. You’re attracted to him and it surprises you. You’ve never allowed yourself to easily fall for someone, certainly not a stranger but you can’t seem to help yourself. He’s electric.</p>
<p>He moves closer to you and places a warm hand on your knee. You glance up at him shyly, heat rising to your face. You can feel the heat spreading to your chest and a warmth pooling between your thighs.</p>
<p>His hand moves up your leg, pushing the dress you’re wearing up, dangerously close to your underwear.</p>
<p>He’s leaning close to you, close enough for you to smell his aftershave. His hand is so soft on your thigh you can’t help but move closer. His other hand comes to tangle in your hair and you are powerless to resist his kiss.</p>
<p>Plush lips press against your own. His kisses are possessive, you’ve never been kissed like this. He knows what he’s doing and has no plans to stop. His tongue slips into your mouth, coaxing out a deep moan. You’re embarrassed. He’s a stranger. He shouldn’t be able to touch you like this, to make you feel like this.</p>
<p>You shift slightly, the ache is growing. You’re sure your panties are soaked, with each movement of your hips you can feel the slickness pooling in anticipation.</p>
<p>His hand moves from your hair to your chest, cupping your large breast and giving a firm squeeze. You moan again as he scratches his thumb over your nipple. You arch into his hand, wanting to feel more. He keeps the pace maddening, alternating his ministrations to keep you just on the edge. You’ve never come like this, not from touch alone but god, you’re close.</p>
<p>He moves from your mouth to your neck, licking and sucking at the spot just below your ear that is sending electrical shocks to your aching core.</p>
<p>The hand on your thigh reaches the thin cotton barrier of your underwear, his fingers lightly touch the elastic of your waistband. You find yourself gasping into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Please,” you whimper.</p>
<p>He grins against your neck, “spread your legs for me.” His voice is hot against your sensitive skin. His voice is lust-deep and rough, sending shivers down your spine.</p>
<p>Your legs open of their own accord. He lightly cups you, moving a finger up and down your slit, pressing the cloth into you. He presses lightly against your clit, never staying long enough to give you any relief. The roughness of the fabric against your sensitive clit is maddening.</p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>“Oh my dear, girl. Patience is a virtue.” He laughs, moving his head to the other side of your neck to nip and lick at your flesh.</p>
<p>You are panting heavily, you’re wound tight, so close to coming undone.</p>
<p>His fingers slip under the elastic, finally. “So wet for me.” He praises. One finger slips inside you, then another. He’s curling them inside of you just so, you are so close. Just a few more strokes and you’ll be there.</p>
<p>He pulls away. In one swift movement, he’s kneeling in front of you.</p>
<p>“I’ve only just realized, I’d quite like to taste you.” He grins, licking his lips as if you are a feast he’s about to devour.</p>
<p>You nod dumbly, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>He wiggles in excitement. He tugs your underwear off and throws your panties somewhere behind him with a flourish. One of your large legs is thrown over his shoulder.</p>
<p>You’re not sure what to expect, nobody has ever done this for you. You jump slightly as his tongue licks your slit. Your head falls back against the soft cushions of the couch you’re laying on as his tongue does wicked things to your cunt. His lips find your clit and suck. You find your hips lifting of their own accord only to be firmly held in place by one of the man’s hands.</p>
<p>He tuts against your cunt before his mouth is on you once more.</p>
<p>You watch in awe as his white curls move between your legs. You’re close again, hell, you’ve been close for the entire experience.</p>
<p>His tongue swirls around your clit, lapping at your juices. Every inch of your body is on fire, ready to snap.</p>
<p>He pushes two long fingers into, pumping in and out of your sopping core. His lips wrap around your clit and with a curl of his fingers you’re crying out. Chest heaving as you come on his face.</p>
<p>Your body is shaking, your arm thrown over your face as you try and steady your breathing. You don’t hear the zipper, but when you finally remove your arm he’s standing in front of you with his trousers undone.</p>
<p>His cock is rock hard and leaking a bit at the tip. It’s long and thick with a slight curve that makes your mouth water.</p>
<p>You nod, he hasn’t asked but you know there’s no way you’d deny him. The ache begins to build again.</p>
<p>He motions for you to lay back on the couch, you’re not sure how the both of you will fit but to your surprise you have more than enough room to lay comfortably. You spread your fat thighs to give him room, as he settles between your legs.</p>
<p>He tugs your dress up, revealing your belly. You try to tug it back down but when your eyes meet his, he smiles. His hands are soft and warm as they massage your hips. You half expected him to dive right in, to take his pleasure from you immediately but instead he takes his time, drawing gasps and moans from your lips as he touches you.</p>
<p>He bends to suck your nipple through the cups of your bra. Your large breasts arch into his mouth as he bites and sucks at the cloth. He takes his time working each nipple through the fabric while the other hand explores your body.</p>
<p>Finally, he sits up. As he shifts his position you can feel the heavy weight of his cock brushing against your inner thigh smearing wet as it bobs.</p>
<p>His hand is in your hair again and his mouth descends onto yours. You feel cherished and wanted. The other hand takes his cock to rub it against your core, coating it in your slick. Your legs widen more as the blunt head presses into you. It’s larger than any toy you’ve used and you’re unsure if he will fit.</p>
<p>The stretch is painful but pleasurable as he slowly enters you. With each small thrust of his hips he goes deeper until he’s finally resting against your innermost barrier.</p>
<p>He lifts his head to watch you, your lips are bruised and your hair a mess. With each deep thrust your eyes flutter as he somehow hits the spot deep within you and still manages to grind against your clit. You know you’re going to come soon, the pressure building is too much.</p>
<p>He encourages you to wrap your legs around his waist and somehow he pushes in deeper still. His thrusts are becoming faster as his breath puffs against your face. His eyes are closed in pleasure as he fucks you.</p>
<p>You feel his cock thicken within you, you’ve never been so full in your life and you’re sure no other man will ever compare to this.</p>
<p>Each thrust is short and deep, his rhythm is failing as he fucks your fat cunt.</p>
<p>It hits you suddenly, your orgasm surprises you. You can feel yourself clenching around him, he gasps and groans as his orgasm washes over him. You can feel his release inside of you. Hot. Flooding your womb.</p>
<p>You know you should be concerned but the feeling of his come rushing into you only makes you spasm around him harder. You've never come so hard. Your heart is racing and your body feels limp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You realize you’re legs are tight around him and you’re shaking. You’ve never come that hard. He’s so warm atop you, weighing you down. His cock is still inside you, softening.</p>
<p>He kisses your neck once more before pulling away. You move to sit up, trying desperately to fix your hair.</p>
<p>He smiles at you, clearly pleased with himself as he pulls his trousers up and adjusts himself.</p>
<p>The next thing you know, you’re out on the street walking back to your flat. There is a pleasant soreness between your legs and you know you’ll still feel it in the morning.</p>
<p>You get nearly all the way home before you realize that you never finished purchasing your books followed by the realization that you’re not wearing your panties and that his come is beginning to drip down your thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit. I've never written Reader/Character smut but this just happened and I'm so embarrassed. AH</p>
<p>I'm meant to be writing something very different!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>